


Governor's House

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Takes place during the war of book one: The Rebel takes over the governor's house.





	Governor's House

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt: Hostages only work if your enemy cares that they live.

You are the Rebel. There are fifty of you within the governor's house, most armed with arrows and standing watch in pairs at windows. The governor and his family are huddled in the parlor on the floor in front of you while you sit on the governor's favorite couch. 

You've killed fourteen men tonight, including the governor's oldest son whose corpse lies cooling in the far corner without a hand. Your lieutenant jogs back, holding his sword in his non-dominant hand and trying to scrub the other one clean on his breeches. 

"Well?" you ask, ignoring his weakness.

"I showed them the hand. The Captain -- he laughed. He says we must have missed if we just killed his son. He said Soulcatcher wants us dead, governor or no, so that what he's going to do tonight."

You are the Rebel and the Black Company is baying at your door, a foreigner howling into the night to send dark demons to scratch at the windowsills. There are fifty of you within the governor's house. It will not be enough.

You grip your sword and pray for the salvation of the White Rose.


End file.
